Girl all the Bad guys want
by CrunchyReeses
Summary: Matt is at a bar and sees a really cool girl he feels he HAS to meet


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon wish I did but can't. Sorry, so please don't sue. This is FANFICTION. Oh yeha I don't own the song either, just the first time I heard I had this like planned out perfectly.  
  
8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
  
Her name is Sora, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
Matt was sitting in the bar he had been going to for about three weeks. He decided, today would be the day. The day he would talk to Sora (possibly the most popular girl in the club) She was VERY pretty, knew how to pull of the sort of punk chick but not over done. She was very nice and wasn't a whore.  
  
Matt heard the guys all call "SORA!" and Matt knew. It was like the entire bar had split open for her, as she walked she was given all sorts of calls of woots and ows. Matt would watch as she said her hellos.  
  
And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She doesn't notice me!  
  
Matt stood up this time from his bar stool and was about to say "Hey" to her for the first time in her life but she just walked past not as if I am not going to pay attention to you, but a simple she didn't see him. She walked right past him to the 32"inch flat screen TV to hang out with her friends who were obsessed with wrestling. Trying to hold a conversation without the blaring music.  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
Matt couldn't stand it. He HATED not being able to be the casual confident man he was when he was around her. The bars lights turned to a tinted blue meaning it was only 12:00. Matt thought, all right I have all night to try and talk to her. Whenever he could, he would try and get involved in a conversation they were involved in but there was nothing that he could relate too. He couldn't stand watching her crimpy hair, her beautiful eyes and her gorgeous face with the right amount of makeup and accessories. She looked like a model for a Urban Outfitters. Matt couldn't tolerate it anymore he pounded his hand against a table and went to the bathroom.  
  
It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' 'Someone shoot me!'  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
He washed his face and looked in the mirror. A thought came to his head "Why would she want me anyway? I can't compare to these guys. I don't even know this girl and I'm head over heels in love with her. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? God I must be sad falling for a gorgeous face." But then another side came up "But there's just something about her. She looks so nice and friendly with the perfect balance personality and sweetness. I need to have her". Matt debated with himself for about another 10 minutes and decided it was worth the shot to try again. As he started to leave the bathroom the same thought came up. I don't know this girl. For all I know she could be a god damn whore.  
  
She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
  
But as he walked out, that same helpless feeling of "I'll never get this gorgeous creature" came to his mind. He got frustrated and decided he HAD to talk to her. He couldn't stand another night without knowing her. And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
She'll never notice me!  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
Matt decided he should try and watch her a little bit and learn about her from observing. He looked at his watch, it was only 12:15. He had LOADS of time to make his move. So he figured he'd observe her for about half an hour and then decide to go talk to her. As he sat and watched he began to pick up some of her traits, get a taste of who this girl was.  
  
She likes 'em with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
  
Does a mullet make a man?  
  
The half hour went up too quickly for him. He thought then he could watch her forever. But then he realized watching is only the half the job. The second was reaching out for what he wanted. So he finally decided to go and sit at her table. (Odly enough there was an extra chair). As he got up to walk over he checked over himself and checked his breath. He walked over and did it. HE said "Hey, I'm Matt." She looked at him (he thought his knees would buckle under him from her smile) "Hey Matt I'm Sora. This is Jack and this is Joe." She said pointing to the two guys next to her. "My other friends are around here somewhere." She said turning her head around to take a look. She than continued talking to the two guys and Matt just sort of sat there feeling invisible.  
  
It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' 'Someone shoot me!'  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
Then she got up and said "I'll be right back" and got up and walked over to the bar. Matt had a strange feeling she wasn't coming back because Jack and Joe had gone with her.  
  
There she goes again  
  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
  
All I wanted was to see her naked!  
  
Matt realized he had completely changed his whole personality for this girl. He looked down to examine himself and realized he felt awkward not dressed in his usual blue jeans and loose shirt.  
  
Now I am watchin' wrestling  
  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache  
  
And I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....  
  
It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' 'Someone shoot me!'  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
(There she goes again)  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
(There she goes again)  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want! 


End file.
